


Remise en forme

by MimiKitsune



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiKitsune/pseuds/MimiKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock fait un constat : John a grossi. Pour régler le problème, il va lui faire subir un entraînement de remise en forme, et bien entendu, Mycroft n'y échappera pas non plus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remise en forme

Sherlock et John couraient à travers les dédales de rues, espérant attraper le voleur qui s'était emparé d'un collier d'une grande valeur. Cet homme glissait des mains de Scotland Yard depuis plusieurs semaines. L'Inspecteur Lestrade avait chargé le détective consultant et le Docteur de le retrouver.

— Dépêche-toi, John ! Il va nous échapper !

John haletait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Encore quelques pas, puis il s'arrêta brutalement, le buste penché, les mains sur ses cuisses, essayant de retrouver son souffle.

— John, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? C'est pas le moment de faire une pause ! se plaignit le détective qui s'était arrêté de courir.

— Mais tu fais quoi, espèce d'imbécile ? Rattrape-le !

Sans un regard en arrière, il repartit dans sa folle course. John le suivait des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin de la rue.

…

John rejoignit le détective dix minutes plus tard suite au message qu'il lui avait envoyé. Il chercha Sherlock un instant et le trouva assit sur un muret jouxtant une maison, en train de pianoter sur son BlackBerry.

Lorsqu'il se posta devant lui, Sherlock, les yeux toujours posés sur son téléphone, lui fit une constatation accablante :

— John, on a un grave problème et on ne peut pas continuer sans l'avoir résolu.

— Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Tu as pris trop de poids. Tu n'es plus capable de me suivre et c'est inacceptable.

John en resta bouche bée. Il était estomaqué d'entendre Sherlock lui faire ce genre de commentaire. Bon, il est vrai qu'il aimait bien manger et se privait rarement. D'ailleurs, son petit ventre rebondi était là pour le lui rappeler tous les jours. Le fait qu'il portait des pulls larges, était une manière de cacher ce petit appendice disgracieux. Mais de là à penser qu'il était devenu incapable de chasser les voleurs avec lui, c'était difficile à entendre.

— Je n'ai pris que quatre kilos, et ce n'est pas la cause de mon incapacité à courir. Ce soir, j'étais juste un peu fatigué.

— Tss, tss ! Tu as pris pas moins de sept kilos depuis que je te connais. Si tu veux continuer à participer à nos enquêtes, il va falloir te mettre au régime.

— Et tu fais quoi du voleur ? On peut pas le laisser filer !

— Il ne va pas s'envoler et je suis sûr qu'on le retrouvera plus tard.

John poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

— Tu ne vas pas changer d'idées alors ? se résigna-t-il.

Sherlock rangea son téléphone, se leva et fixa intensément John dans les yeux.

— J'ai la solution à notre problème, conclut-il avec un sourire.

…

Mycroft était dans leur salon du 221B Baker Street, assis dans le fauteuil de John. Il se demandait la raison de l'invitation de son frère. Sherlock et John arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard. Ce dernier semblait abattu.

— Mon très cher frère, j'ai besoin de ta salle de sport et des clés de la piscine municipale, ainsi que de toi.

— Rien que ça ? Et en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

— Tu fais un régime… Enfin pas très efficace de toute évidence, se moqua-t-il. John n'est plus en mesure de me seconder et je vais le soumettre à un entraînement intensif de deux semaines et pour qu'il soit motivé, tu y participeras aussi.

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Et interdiction de refuser !

John et Mycroft se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules en signe d'abdication.

…

Dès le lendemain, ils étaient chez Mycroft, dans sa salle de sport. Plusieurs machines étaient disposées dans la pièce. John s'installa dans l'appareil à abdominaux alors que Mycroft faisait du vélo. John fit une dizaine de tractions avant de déclarer forfait.

— Encore, John, ça ne suffit pas ! Où sont passées tes années d'entraînement de l'armée ?

— Très loin derrière ! Je n'ai plus vingt ans ! grogna-t-il.

— Ne te cherche pas d'excuses, John. Tu dois t'entraîner tous les jours pour rester en forme. Maintenant continue, tu dois m'en faire cinquante.

John souffla et se remit à l'ouvrage. Après les abdos, il se plaça sur un tapis roulant et commença à courir pendant que Mycroft faisait des abdos. La séance dura deux heures. À la fin, ils rentrèrent chez eux, prenant acte qu'ils reviendront le lendemain et le jour suivant jusqu'à la fin de leurs deux semaines.

En arrivant dans leur salon, John se fit un thé. Il était épuisé et avait également très faim. Sherlock se proposa de commander le dîner pendant que John s'installa dans son fauteuil pour lire les commentaires sur son blog. Le brun se rendit dans la cuisine et composa le numéro d'un traiteur. Une demi-heure plus tard, la livraison du repas arriva.

Lorsque John, assit à sa place découvrit la composition de son dîner, son visage se décomposa.

— C'est quoi ça ? l'interrogea-t-il, déçu du menu que lui avait choisi son colocataire.

— Tu manges des produits trop riches en matière grasse et en sucre et c'est incompatible avec ton régime. Donc, pendant tout ce temps, tu mangeras équilibrer.

— Pendant que toi, tu manges des nuggets de poulet devant moi ? C'est de la torture !

— C'est pour ton bien. Tu me remercieras plus tard.

Après le dîner, qu'il expédia rapidement, le blond monta se coucher. À peine eut-il posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit aussitôt.

…

Lorsque John descendit, le lendemain matin, ses pas traînant son corps douloureux par ses efforts physiques de la veille, il alla directement à la cuisine prendre son petit-déjeuner. Quand il vit l'amoncellement de tubes à essai et les différentes mixtures composant certains sur la table, il poussa un long soupir. Sherlock était assis dans son fauteuil et lisait le journal.

— Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit ?

— Si, au début, mais après, je devais expérimenter une idée.

— Puis-je prendre mon petit-déjeuner ou as-tu prévu un repas diététique ?

— Non, c'est bon. Par contre, tu ne prendras pas de thé, j'ai quelque chose de meilleur pour ton régime.

— Depuis quand le thé est contre-indiqué ?

— Il ne l'est pas. Je t'ai préparé une autre boisson à base de thé qui t'aidera à brûler tes calories en trop. (Il lui présenta la bouteille contenant un liquide verdâtre à l'aspect peu appétissant et en versa le contenu dans un verre.) Bois ça, cul sec !

John porta le verre à son visage et fronça le nez. L'odeur n'était pas très engageante. Il but une gorgée.

— Baaaah, c'est immonde ! Tu veux m'empoisonner !

— Fais pas ton difficile, il faut souffrir pour être beau.

John tiqua sur le dernier mot, haussant les sourcils. Sherlock l'encouragea et devant sa mine résolue, le Docteur se pinça le nez et but tout le liquide. Il grimaça, l'arrière-goût était encore plus infect. Il n'osa pas demander la composition de sa potion, digne d'un polynectar de Harry Potter.

Ils se rendirent ensuite chez Mycroft qui les attendaient. Celui-ci eut droit à la même boisson que John. Ils poursuivirent leur entraînement, alternant un jour sur deux, leurs exercices en salle et l'aquagym à la piscine municipale où Sherlock leur mima par gestes chaque mouvement qu'ils devaient exécuter.

…

Les deux semaines passèrent et le jour de la délivrance arriva enfin. Ils étaient tous dans le salon, une balance était posée devant John et Mycroft, habillés que d'un pantalon.

— Mycroft, à toi l'honneur !

Celui-ci monta sur la balance. L'aiguille se positionna et rendit sa sentence.

— J'ai perdu que deux kilos. Tu parles d'un entraînement efficace. Ça ne vaut pas mieux que les remèdes miracles, sans parler que je n'ai pas perdu les bourrelets autour de ma taille.

— Si seulement tu ne t'empiffrais pas de petits fours quand je n'étais pas là… Mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusion sur ton incapacité à résister aux friandises.

Mycroft voulut répliquer, mais s'abstint. Son frère avait toujours raison.

Sherlock fit signe à John de se peser. L'aiguille vacilla et se stabilisa. John sourit et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Il avait perdu sept kilos sans compter que ses abdos, qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis quelques années, étaient bien dessinés. Mycroft était dégoûté et Sherlock, ravi. Son objectif était atteint.

— Bien, maintenant que ce problème est résolu, John, il est temps de poursuivre notre voleur que j'ai repéré ce matin dans le quartier de Islington. Es-tu partant ?

— Oh que oui !

Sherlock et John retrouvèrent l'homme sortant d'un bar et commencèrent leur course-poursuite à un rythme effréné, les deux hommes évoluant à la même cadence, comme si rien n'avait suspendu leur course deux semaines plus tôt.

FIN


End file.
